


Blanket Forts

by Blink_Blue



Series: Symbols [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanket forts: past, present, and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Forts

“Are you ever going to come out of there?” 

“Ollie, come join me!” Connor’s voice drifts out of the opening of the makeshift shelter comprised of every single chair, pillow, and blanket that they had in their small apartment. He had even strung up Christmas lights inside of it. It’s a cozy little shelter that is currently taking up the majority of their living room.

Oliver simply raises an eyebrow. “Connor, the small children have left. And I think you and I are a little too old to be playing in a blanket fort.”

“Get in here!” Connor insists. “Please?”

Oliver lets out a little sigh. But he’s not really frustrated. A small smile tugs on the corner of his lips as he gets down on his hands and knees to crawl inside the small fort. Connor’s behavior is somehow both childish and endearing. And it warms him inside to see a side of his boyfriend that he doesn’t often get to see.

He has to duck his head so it doesn’t catch the top. And then he sees Connor laying back on a pile of pillows and blankets. The lights above illuminate his face beautifully. He’s all shadows and sharp angles. Gorgeous. Despite any protest he had in mind, Oliver smiles and slowly crawls over to the other man, and lays down next to him on the soft comforter that was placed on the floor.

“Did you have fun with your niece and nephew?”

“I did,” Connor says softly as he turns onto his side to gaze at the other man. “I always have fun with them.”

“They seemed very sad to go,” Oliver says as he remembers the way the Aaron and Ella had clung to Connor’s legs as Gemma was trying to shuffle them out the door. They eventually let go when Connor promised he would see them again during the Christmas holiday, and he would bring lots of presents with him. Gemma mouthed a silent thank you to him right before they left.  

“What can I say, they love their uncle Connor,” he says with a smirk. They lay there together silently for a moment before Connor speaks again. “I used to love building blanket forts when I was a kid.”

“I’ve never made one before,” Oliver says with a small shake of his head.

Connor grins. It’s the same lopsided smile that causes his face to crinkled up on one side that Oliver loves so much. “It always made me feel safe,” he says as he looks up at the soft blankets and sheets that surround them on all sides. “Not that I had a reason to feel like I was in danger,” he says with a laugh. “But I don’t know, it always felt like a sanctuary to me. I would take all the sheets from the closet, string them up… take all the pillows I could find, and just hide under there for hours. I’d read with a flashlight, even though my mother would yell at me that it’s bad for my eyes.”

Oliver’s smile slowly grows as he imagines it. A young Connor building a blanket fort on his own, hiding under there, refusing to come out. The thought warms his heart.

“That’s adorable,” Oliver murmurs. “You must have been the cutest kid.”

Connor rolls his eyes. “I was a handful. My mother was a saint for putting up with me. Aaron and Ella are good kids though. Even if they always have Gemma chasing after them.”

“You’re so good with them,” Oliver says softly as he watches him. “Maybe… one day, we’ll have a few running around of our own?” He asks hesitantly. 

Connor turns to him in surprise, and his face slowly morphs from stunned astonishment to a mixture of hopeful, happy, and wishful.

“You think about kids?”

Oliver grins softly and nods. “Yeah, someday. With you.”

Connor bites his lip nervously, a habit Oliver is used to seeing. “You’re going to have to deal with more blanket forts.”

Oliver laughs as a euphoric fervor spreads through him. He imagines a young child, their own, laying in the small space between them, giggling, playing, and laughing… “Somehow, I don’t think I’ll mind.”

Connor still bites his lip, but he’s grinning wide, and his eyes are bright with happiness. Oliver can’t help but reach out for the other man, and he pulls him into his arms, closing the short distance between them. His hand presses against the small of his back, holding him close as he kisses him. The kiss is soft, gentle, and loving. He can feel Connor giggle softly in his arms.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
